Time Stood Still
by SillyOldBear94
Summary: When Doctor Taylor announces that CC is pregnant, what went through her mind? Flashback, multi-chapter fic. Rated T because I'm super cautious!
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* I don't own the characters and some of the dialogue at the beginning is taken from the Nanny finale, which I also don't own.

CC Babcock was there when the Earth stood still.

The hospital room was filled with noise as every person attempted to speak over the person next to them. The newly arrived Sheffield twins were wailing, obviously confused by all the fuss going on around them. CC was feeling slightly overwhelmed, until she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She smiled up into the face of her new husband, who was beaming right back at her. Suddenly, that was all she needed to be perfectly content.

Everything felt so right as she congratulated her business partner and former enemy. She even smiled at the three older Sheffield kids. Suddenly, the door opened and a new figure entered the room.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but is there a Chastity Claire here?" asked the young Doctor politely. CC looked up, caught off guard by his sudden appearance.

"Oh, yes Dr. Taylor" she replied, giving him a small wave from across the room. He proceeded to tell her that her test results came back, and she was just fine. But she already knew that, the ever present nauseas feeling was finally gone and CC couldn't be happier.

"I know, we figured out what was causing my nausea" she told him, glancing at Niles, who smiled adoringly back at her.

"Well, you intuition was right" chuckled the Doctor "Congratulations, you're pregnant!"

And then time stopped.

Seven-year-old CC Babcock tore through the piles of wrapping paper like a tornado blazing through a small town. She was down to her last Christmas present, a rectangular box in shiny red and green paper. As she ripped off the paper, a plain box revealed itself.

"It's more clothes, isn't it?" she asked her mother, trying to mask her disappointment. Her mother laughed and flashed her whitened teeth into something that was more like a smirk than a mother's smile,

"Why no dear, but remember, a woman can never have too many clothes!"

CC carefully lifted the lid off the box to reveal another tiny person. It was a doll, with golden hair and blue eyes, just like her. It was dressed in a maroon silk dress, bleach white socks, and shiny black shoes.

"Now CC, this is not an ordinary doll. It's very expensive and must be treated with care. They're all the rage, darling. Now you can bring her to tea parties with your friends!"

CC smiled at her mother and thanked her politely, before lifting the doll out of the box. She didn't like tea parties and dress up like her other friends did. They were so boring. On the brightside, CC couldn't wait to show off her new, _expensive_ toy. She may not enjoy her friends' games, but if there was one thing that CC loved, it was getting attention. Especially if that attention was jealousy.

It took only one week for the doll to get ruined.

"… and then King Kong leaped from the building and ran down the street" shouted CC's brother Noel, as he tore down the staircase into the foyer. CC ran around the corner, dragging her doll by its hair, and skidded to a halt at the top of the staircase, peering down over the banister. Noel grinned up at her.

"This is the NYPD, we need back up right away!" said CC, mimicking a walkie talkie voice as she spoke into her hand.

"You'll never catch me!" shouted her brother mockingly.

"Oh yeah? You forgot about my attack plane! Bombs away!" CC yelled as she dropped her doll over the banister. It tumbled down, but Noel moved a step to the side just before it hit his head. As the doll hit the ground, there was a loud popping sound as its arm came flying out of the socket.

"Oh Mother is going to be so mad at you!" Noel laughed as he ran away. CC descended the stairs slowly. When she reached the bottom, she picked up the doll in one hand and it's left arm in the other. Noel was right, she couldn't let her mother see that she had broken the expensive gift.

"NANNY BOBO!" CC called, marching towards the kitchen. Her beloved Nanny pushed open the kitchen door and hurried down the hallway towards CC.

"What's the matter, love?" she asked as she reached CC. CC. help up the two pieces of doll.

"Fix it!"

"CC, manners!"

"Fix it, please" CC said, widening her eyes at her nanny "Mother will be very angry with me if she sees". Bobo smiled sadly at her charge,

"Of course, sweetie, hand her over". CC gave her the doll and sat down on the carpeted floor, leaning back against the hallway wall. Nanny Bobo remained standing, fiddling with the severed arm and empty socket. She glanced down at CC and calmly reprimanded,

"CC, you need to be more careful with your doll. Treat it like it's a real baby."

CC's eyes shot up and she replied,

"But I don't want a baby"

A little less than a year later, CC lost the doll for good. She was on the subway with her brother and Nanny Bobo, on their way home from the museum. It took CC a full twenty-four hours to realize the doll was gone. Her parents were too busy to notice, and besides, it was almost Christmas once again, and she'd get a new expensive gift this year. CC wasn't crushed.

She hadn't even given the doll a name.


	2. Chapter 2

Thirteen-year-old CC Babcock stood in the front doorway listening to Mr. and Mrs. Wilkerson prattle on and on. She found it hard to restrain herself from rolling her eyes as the couple explained rule after rule to her.

"And remember, his bedtime is seven o'clock on the dot" said Mrs. Wilkerson, looking sternly at CC.

"Alright, honey, I think she understands. We need to leave now or we will be late to the party," said an exasperated Mr. Wilkerson. His wife shot him a look, before sighing and turning to CC one last time.

"Okay, so we'll be home around midnight, the emergency numbers are-"

"- on the fridge and call if I need anything. Yes, I got it" finished CC, plastering on her fakest Babcock smile. Mr. Wilkerson ushered his wife quickly out the door before she could say anything else, and with the slam of the door, they were gone.

CC let out a sigh of relief before heading towards the living room, where little Tommy Wilkerson was sitting on the couch watching TV. He was a small boy with curly brown hair and hazel eyes. Mrs. Wilkerson had informed CC that he had just turned three. CC sat down in the large armchair next to the couch, unsure of what she should do next. She cast a glance at the little boy, who seemed to be absorbed in some animated movie.

"Well, this should be a cake walk," thought CC as she curled her legs up under her and leaned back against the chair.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the movie was over and it was quarter of seven.

"Okay, Tommy, its time for bed" stated CC, who got up and headed towards the stairs. Just as she reached the first step, she noticed that the young boy was not behind her. She walked back to the living room.

"No bed" shouted Tommy, who remained sitting on the couch.

"What are you talking about, its time for bed! Now come on, let's go upstairs" said CC sternly, expecting him to come with her this time. Tommy didn't budge.

"Okay, fine, we'll do this the hard way" huffed CC, marching over towards the couch. As soon as she started approaching, Tommy sprang up and ran into the neighboring room.

"Hey, you little brat, get back here!" yelled CC as she followed him into the darkened room. She ended up chasing him through several rooms and down the hallway before she caught him.

"Now, I told you, its time for bed" said CC through gritted teeth.

The boy instantly started wailing.

CC sighed, scooped him up and carried him upstairs to his room as he kicked and screamed the entire way. She unceremoniously dropped him on his new big-boy bed and blew a few blonde strands of hair, which had fallen from her ponytail, out of her face.

"Ok, now let's get you ready for bed so that I can tuck you in and never have to look at your snotty little face again" snarled CC. Tommy just looked at her, suddenly afraid.

Getting the boy ready for bed proved to be just as much as a hassle as getting him upstairs. First, she had to get him in his pajamas, which apparently he hated. After receiving several bruises from some surprisingly strong kicks, she dragged him into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Okay, go ahead" she told him, gesturing towards the toothbrush and paste. Tommy looked up at her with wide eyes.

"But Mommy always brushes my teeth" he whimpered. CC gave him a disgusted look before slowly reaching for the toothbrush. Gingerly, she brushed his teeth and made sure he didn't swallow any of the paste. After he had spit and had a drink of water he stated,

"I have to go pee pee"

CC looked at him disgustedly as he walked towards the toilet.

"Okay, I'll just wait outside" she replied, making her way towards the door.

"NO" Tommy shouted, "What if I need help? I need you in here, that's what Mommy does!" CC's blue eyes widened at the idea of remaining in the room with him; it just wasn't proper! But before she could say anything, Tommy stepped up on his little stool and pulled down his pants. Too late.

* * *

Finally, CC had the little boy in bed with the lights off. As she headed for the door, he called out to her,

"Will you read me a story?"

"No," CC answered, "It's time for you to go to bed, and I just want to relax."

"But I can't go to sleepys without a story" he whined.

"Alright Alright, fine" exclaimed CC from the doorway. "Once there was a little boy who wouldn't go to bed. The baby sitter got very angry and told his parents he was bad. Then they took away his trust fund. The end."

"That wasn't a very good story…"

"Whatever, sleep tight kid" CC said as she shut the door. She could hear him call for her one last time as she walked down the hall, but she ignored him. If she had to go back in there, she would probably rip the kid's head off. And he didn't deserve that, even if he was extremely annoying.

"God, kids are such a hassle" she thought as she walked down the stairs.

When she got back downstairs, CC sauntered around the house a bit, glancing in all the rooms. It was nice; each room contained many priceless antiques and fancy technology. The house was extravagant but not overly gaudy, which CC liked. The house was big, but she'd seen bigger. She estimated the whole estate was worth five million maybe? She'd developed her father's affinity for finances. Someday she would own a huge house like this one. And she'd share it with her handsome and impossibly rich husband. There would only be one difference between her household and the one she was in now. There would be no snot- nosed little kids in her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still do not own the characters.

A young, fresh-faced, newly- degree holding CC Babcock marched up to the mansion door with her game face on. The reviews were in, and they were not particularly kind. She had been working for Maxwell Sheffield for a little over a year, and Sheffield productions had just released its second show. Having been recently promoted from her god-awful position as secretary, CC had been hoping that the show would be a success. She felt that it would somehow prove her worth. However the show's flop was by no means her fault. She let out a soft sigh as she rung the doorbell. Today was not going to be a fun day at work.

The no-good butler answered the door. Even though she was dressed for the nines in a new Chanel suit and every blond hair was held perfectly in place by a diamond studded clip, she had no doubt in her mind that he would find some way to insult her. As she walked in, she was greeted with a huge smile. It was a shame really, with his fluffy copper-blonde hair and his stunning blue eyes similar to her own, she may have found him attractive… if he wasn't such a pompous ass all the time. And he was too old. And a butler. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"What's with the grin, servant? Inhale a little too much bleach today?" she asked haughtily as he took off her coat.

"No, Miss Babcock, I'm afraid I did not. Mr. Sheffield is expecting you in his office." Niles answered, still grinning.

CC was caught off guard. No insult? As she strode towards the office, she glanced back and saw Niles hang up her coat and then walk back towards the kitchen, whistling happily. She knocked on the office door before entering, and when she walked in, she was surprised to see two people in the room instead of one. Maxwell's wife Sarah was sitting on her husband's lap behind the desk, chattering away happily. CC didn't really mind the woman, but she didn't care enough to try to be friends with her. Sarah, however, saw things differently.

"Oh CC dear, I'm so excited you're here!" Sarah exclaimed happily, getting up and walking towards her. CC suddenly found herself being wrapped in a warm hug.

"I just have the best news, I couldn't wait to tell you! Maxwell said that it could wait until lunch, but I'm so impatient, I simply must tell you now! You're one of my closest friends after all"

CC shook the shell-shocked look from her face and attempted to be pleasant,

"What's the news, darling?"

"I'm pregnant!" Sarah shouted, beaming. She looked back at Maxwell, who seemed just as happy as he smiled adoringly at his wife. CC struggled to see what was so exciting about this news.

"… oh, Congratulations Sarah dear!" CC said, mustering up some fake enthusiasm "I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Thanks dear, I knew you would be!" Sarah replied. Just then, Niles entered with a bottle of Champagne and four glasses on a tray. He poured one for each of them, and then Maxwell stood and raised a toast.

"Hears to my beautiful wife Sarah, and the newest little Sheffield! May he or she be healthy, happy, and successful!" CC took a large gulp, suddenly feeling the need to have the burn of alcohol in her throat. As she swallowed, she almost choked the liquid back up.

"Niles, what is this? Its absolutely disgusting!" CC exclaimed, her face contorted in a mask of disgust.

"Why, its sparkling apple juice of course, what did you expect?" Niles answered innocently, smirking at CC.

"Sarah's pregnant CC, of course she can't have alcohol! And if she can't celebrate with a real drink, neither will we." Maxwell stated, putting an arm around his wife's waist. CC, still grimacing, excused herself from the room and headed towards the kitchen in search of something a little harder.

Her mind was racing a million miles a minute. She was happy for Maxwell and Sarah, she really was. Sure, she had a small crush on Maxwell but she would never act on it, she was no tramp. And Sarah had shown her nothing but kindness. She was just so dull, and CC didn't have time for any cookie cutter friendships. What was really bothering CC was that she just didn't get it.

What was the point in having children? She had taken history; back in the day, it was to pass on the bloodline and the family name… but that didn't really matter anymore, right? Maxwell and Sarah had seemed so happy that they were bringing another sniveling, whining, tiny person into the world. Why would anyone want to willingly have a child? They cost immense amounts of money, they're germy and sticky, and emotionally taxing. And what did they bring you in the end? Absolutely nothing. A child never repays his or her parents for all the money spent on them over the years. CC didn't see the appeal. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Niles, who was carrying the tray of empty glasses.

"What's the matter, Babs? You look like you've seen a ghost" He asked snidely.

"I've told you before, you are to refer to me as Miss Babcock, servant." She replied primly. He only rolled his eyes.

"Are you jealous that Mrs. Sheffield is having a baby with her loving husband, while the closest you'll probably get to a child's love is an adopted cat?"

She looked him dead in the eye and answered,

"No. I don't want children."

He seemed genuinely surprised by her answer.

"Really?"

"Oh don't act so surprised, Niles, do I really seem like the mothering type? You make it pretty obvious that I don't deserve any type of love, let alone a child's."

"Yes, but-"

"Listen, I really don't feel like standing here and discussing this with you. People can want different things, okay? I have found children to be far more trouble than they're worth. And they're worth a lot."

With that, CC turned on her heels and headed out the door without leaving time for Niles to respond.

* * *

Eight and a half months later, CC found herself in a cramped hospital room with too much pink on the walls. Sarah lay in the bed, breathing heavily and sweating profusely as Maxwell knelt by her side. Several nurses were bustling about, checking different machines.

"Okay Mrs. Sheffield, you're almost there! I'm going to fetch the Doctor and by the time I'm back, you'll be fully dilated" one of the nurses said cheerily.

Sarah groaned and leaned her head back.

"Oh Max, darling, make it stop"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, you know I would if I could!" her husband responded sympathetically.

CC looked on from the corner of the room, feeling out of place and nauseous. Over the past several months, CC had watched as Sarah had gotten extremely ill, incessantly moody, and ballooned up like a cartoon. CC was uncomfortable with the whole thing. She didn't know how to treat Sarah; the littlest comment could set her off. One day, Sarah had waddled up to CC and asked her if she wanted to feel the baby kick. CC had eyed her protruding stomach warily before agreeing, hoping this would keep Sarah happy. When Sarah had placed CC's hand on her belly, CC felt nothing. No movement of any kind.

"Oh, well the baby must have fallen asleep again," laughed Sarah "One minute she'll be kicking my bladder and the next she's completely still!"

CC frowned at the memory. Even before they were out of the womb, it seemed that kids did not like her. Well, no matter. It's not like she enjoyed their company either. Niles was standing near to CC, ready to fetch anything for Mrs. Sheffield if she asked. CC caught his eye and he stared at her for a minute before nodding towards the door. CC nodded in agreement.

"Sir, we're going to give you two some privacy. We'll be just outside if you need anything."

"Alright, Old Man, thank you," said Maxwell, without looking up. Niles gently guided CC towards the door, and the two walked down the hallway to the waiting room.

"You looked like you were going to be sick in there" Niles stated, turning to look at CC. She sank down into a chair and put her head in her hands.

"Just look at what this pregnancy has done to her! She's not herself any more and now… now she's been in constant pain for ten hours straight! It's upsetting and sickening at the same time!"

"Wow, that was almost touching, Babcock. Bravo, it seems you do have feelings under that layer of ice."

CC glanced up at him before questioning,

"What?"

"Oh, its just that based on my observations, you are made of ice. You're often cold, and distant, and people freeze when they see you. Out of fear of course."

"Are you trying to make me feel better? Because it's not working."

"Who said I was trying to make you feel better?"

CC sighed and closed her eyes. Niles sat down next to her and hesitantly put a comforting hand on her back. She instantly stiffened and he removed it.

Just then a beaming Maxwell, dressed in scrubs, came out and proudly announced

"It's a girl! We've named her Margret, Margret Sheffield!"

Niles instantly stood up and shook Maxwell's hand,

"Congratulations, sir, this is wonderful news!"

CC also stood up and walked over to Maxwell. He instantly enveloped her into a tight hug as she gasped

"Congratulations Maxwell"

He released her and beckoned them down the hallway to see the new baby. As they walked down the corridor, CC muttered

"A girl, well that's not even useful for carrying on the family name. And it will be harder for her to break into the business world, I mean it took a lot of connections and a prime education to get me where I am-" she stopped when she heard Niles chuckling next to her.

"What?" she asked

Niles glanced over at her and responded with a wry smile,

"Well, I feel bad for whatever sorry fellow accidentally knocks you up. He won't know what he's getting himself into."


	4. Chapter 4

CC Babcock was not a patient woman. It was a crisp autumn day, the bright sun took some of the briskness out of the cool air, children could be heard laughing as they walked home from school, but CC was indifferent to it all as she sat on the green couch quietly seething. She gripped her red script-grading pen so tightly that her knuckles turned white, as her ice blue eyes watched the scene that was unfolding in front of her. The new nanny, some loud woman with a horrendous voice, was sitting on Maxwell's desk and taking up precious work time.

"But Mr. Sheffield, it's a family occasion! We're all supposed to go out togetha!" Fran Fine exclaimed. Maxwell avoided her gaze before stuttering,

"Miss Fine, I'm afraid that I'm-"

" -too busy to spend time with your children who adore you?" Fran cut him off. Maxwell sighed,

"Alright, you win, I'll go trick or treating with you and the children tonight."

"Oh Mr. Sheffield, you won't be disappointed, I promise! This will be so good for all of you!" Fran said happily. Just then, Niles entered the room carrying a tray.

"Niles should come too!"

"Thank you for the invite Miss Fine, but I think I'll-"

"No Niles, Miss Fine is right. If the whole family is going, you'll be going too" Maxwell stated, giving Niles a look that seemed to say, "If I'm going through with this, you'll suffer with me". Niles rolled his eyes and smiled at Miss Fine as he responded,

"I mean, I would love to join you."

CC noticed Fran had turned her attention on her. She watched as the nanny bit her lip, as if debating whether or not she should say something. Finally she asked,

"What about you Miss Babcock?"

CC raised an eyebrow, confused

"What about me?" She questioned. Fran looked between Niles and Maxwell as she clarified,

"Will you be joining us?"

CC hesitated before answering

"Actually Nanny Fine, I do not have much interest in trekking around at night for a few pieces of candy. You have fun though."

"But I thought you said you were like part of the family?"

CC froze. She was on thin ice now; she better tread carefully. She searched Fran's face for signs that she was purposefully playing this game. The nanny held a steady gaze. Damn she had a good poker face, thought CC. She weighed both options cautiously in her mind. If she went, she could use the off work time to get closer to Maxwell, whom she had set her sights on as a worthy husband. However, if she didn't go… well it's not like she had other plans. CC sucked in a deep breath before quickly answering,

"In that case, I'd love to go"

"Fantastic" shouted Fran, causing the other three to cover their ears, "We'll leave at seven o'clock, so be ready!" And with that, she pranced out the door. Maxwell groaned loudly as Niles poured the tea and CC went back to her scripts. She wouldn't allow this dreadful turn of events to distract her from her work.

At ten of seven, CC stood in the front hall smoothing her hair and reapplying her lipstick in the hall mirror. Suddenly a voice behind her whispered in her ear

"Don't you think that mask is a little too scary? I know it's Halloween, but you wouldn't want to give the children nightmares"

CC turned quickly around, whipping Niles in the face with her hair in the process. She brushed her blonde bangs out of her face as she curtly responded,

"Very funny Niles. You should know all about scary. You are a rotten, good for nothing corpse, after all." She chuckled at her own joke as she walked over to the door. Niles rolled his eyes but refrained from responding as the three Sheffield children came down the stairs. Maxwell entered from the office and smiled as he crossed the living room.

"Well don't you all look adorable," he grinned "And what are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a go-go dancer!" said Maggie, spinning around in her platform heels and sequin-studded dress.

"And I'm a ninja!" exclaimed Brighton, as he pulled the black hood over his head.

"I'm Sigmund Freud, Daddy!" responded little Grace, smiling under her fake mustache.

"Of course you are, sweetheart," Maxwell said, trying to mask his confusion. However his attention was quickly diverted to Fran as she came slowly down the stairs in the shortest, tightest nurse outfit he'd ever seen.

"So how do I look?" she asked in her nasal whine. Both Maxwell and Niles responded with the highest praise, while CC just glowered. She couldn't believe how quickly the men had been reduced to begging dogs with their tongues lolling out.

"So are we going or what?" CC asked, hoping to take the attention off of the flashy nanny. Fran's face contorted as she squinted at the other three adults.

"Well aren't you guys going out in a costume?" she asked. Maxwell chuckled as he said,

"We are in costume Miss Fine. I'm going as a successful producer, Niles is going as a butler, and CC is going-"

"-as a drunken drag queen " said Niles quickly, with a smirk at CC.

"Niles" Maxwell reprimanded. CC gave Niles a death stare, but chose not to respond. She would not sink as low as him (at least, not in front of Maxwell).

"Alright then everyone, off we go!' shouted Fran, and the whole party followed her out the door and into the night.

An hour later, CC knew what hell was like. And she was not a fan. She had walked up and down five blocks in high heeled shoes that were definitely not made for that kind of walking, all the while being constantly shoved by greedy children running to doors for candy. Why didn't the parents just buy their kid's some damn candy in the first place, instead of making them run all over town, taking other people's? It would save the parents both time and money. CC shook her head at the lack of common sense. Suddenly, she heard Fran squeal behind her.

"Ooh kids look, a haunted house! Let's go!"

The group headed over to a large haunted house that had been set up between some of the buildings. As they joined the line on the sidewalk, screams and strange noises could be heard from within.

"Are you sure we have to go in?" asked Gracie with a nervous look on her face.

"Oh honey, there's nothing to be afraid of, it's all just for fun!" Fran told her gently.

As they reached the front of the line, a worker told them to line up single file and place a hand on the shoulder in front of them. The unenthusiastic CC ended up in the back of the line with her hand placed on little Grace's shoulder. As they began their journey into the house, several costumed actors jumped up from behind dusty couches, and wind whistled through broken windows. The group slowly crept up the creaky stairs, and as they reached the top, a hologram ghost came flying down the hallway straight at them. Grace screamed and covered her eyes with both hands. CC winced at the noise before realizing they had stopped walking.

"What's the hold up?" she hissed to no one in particular. There was no response. CC squinted in the dark, trying to see in front of her, but there was only pitch-blackness. Suddenly she remembered her hand was still on the little girl's shoulder.

"G… Ga… Girl! Why did we stop walking?" CC whispered in Grace's ear. The little girl was shaking and even though it was dark, CC could tell by her voice that she was crying.

"Everybody. Is. Gone." Sobbed Gracie. CC realized that the little girl must have let go of the other person's shoulder when she got frightened. She rolled her eyes as the girl continued sobbing. Jesus, it was only a haunted house. Wasn't she old enough to know that all this garbage was fake? Why were all children such fraidy cats?

"Come on kid, follow me, we'll catch up to them." CC stated, and began to walk cautiously down the dark hallway. Grace ran after her, and when she caught up, she clutched on to CC's hand like a lifeline. CC was taken back, and jumped slightly when she felt the contact. When was the last time a child had wanted to hold her hand? When was the last time _she_ had wanted to hold a child's hand? As Grace shivered next to her, she suddenly felt an odd sense of protectiveness. CC was caught off guard by the foreign feeling. As they made their way down the hallway, a few more goons popped out into their path, and when Grace screamed, CC pulled her closer.

Finally, they reached another staircase and descended down towards the final hallway. CC could see the exit door at the end, and she rubbed Grace's hand with her thumb to give her encouragement. The roar of a chainsaw ripped through the silence and a sinister laugh that brought goose bumps to CC's skin, echoed through the hall. Grace let out a shriek as she pointed behind them, and CC turned to see a man in a mask holding a bloody chainsaw above his head. CC knew it was all fake, but she couldn't stop herself from picking up the trembling little girl and taking large, fast steps towards the exit. She refused to run from this sorry excuse of an actor, but she moved as quickly as she could for the frightened girl's sake. Grace was still shaking in CC's arms as they reached the exit and she could feel the hot tears on her shoulder as the girl hid her face.

As the cool air touched CC's face, she placed Grace down on the sidewalk.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" CC asked awkwardly, attempting to break the silence. Gracie whipped her face with her sleeve and some of CC's pity for the girl was replaced by disgust as the girl's costume became covered in snot. CC sighed and looked around, hoping to find the rest of the family.

"Grace! CC!" shouted Maxwell as he, Fran, Niles, Maggie, and Brighton came running over.

"Oh Gracie, we were so worried!" shouted Fran, as she enveloped the small girl into a hug.

"We thought you might have turned into a werewolf and eaten her yourself!" said Niles quietly into CC's ear.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" asked Maxwell. Grace nodded and both Fran and Maxwell smiled at her.

"Well you were so brave for making it through there! What a big girl you are!" Fran exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm so proud of you, darling" agreed Maxwell. This drew a smiled from Grace and she soon began to perk up. CC just stood there, disgusted by the scene.

Why were they encouraging her? She had done nothing to be worthy of their praise. And Grace just stood there enjoying the attention. CC suddenly remembered why she didn't spend time with children. They were manipulative little things that blind their parents with their false greatness. Everyone thought that their kid was the best. Well CC knew better. They were all the same. Selfish and irritating.

The family turned and began to walk down the sidewalk, ready to turn in for the night. Suddenly, Grace ran back over to where CC stood. She motioned for her to bend down, and CC rolled her eyes before kneeling (and she only humored the child because Maxwell was watching).

"Thanks" Grace whispered in her ear before running back over to the rest of the family. CC stood back up, stunned by the little girl.

Maybe they weren't all the same.


	5. Chapter 5

CC Babcock had put on weight. A lot of weight. Ever since Maxwell and Nanny Fine had gone on their first date, CC had begun to eat emotionally. She couldn't help it; her plans had gone completely array. _She_ was supposed to marry Maxwell, then she would finally please her mother by marrying a wealthy, handsome man and please her father by becoming even wealthier than she already was on her own. Fran had thrown a wrench into all of that, and CC didn't know how to deal with it. She sighed as she noticed her reflection in her fridge. Maxwell would probably propose to that tramp soon, and there was nothing she could do about it. She needed another doughnut.

"Bye bye Chester, I'll see you after work" she called to the little dog. She headed down the hall and pressed the elevator button. CC was nothing if not a determined woman. She repeated in her head "Today will be a good day". She stepped into the elevator and pressed the floor one button. The elevator stopped only once to let an elderly woman on. CC paid her no attention until about floor five when noticed the old woman was staring at her. She shifted her over the shoulder briefcase to the other shoulder uncomfortably.

"Hello dearie" the woman said kindly. CC forced a smile as she turned to her.

"Hello" she said politely. The woman continued eyeing her.

"So when are you due?"

CC froze. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth but no sound came out. It was as if God took pity on her and the doors opened on the bottom floor. As CC hurried out the doors, she tossed back

"Two months"

* * *

CC was still shaken as she knocked on the door to the mansion. As Niles opened the door for her, he greeted her with

" You're late, did you get caught up chasing the newspaper man again?"

CC barely heard him. She wasn't in the mood today. Niles waited for a witty retort as he hung her coat up, but he got nothing. He decided to try again,

"No that couldn't be it, your appearance certainly shows that you haven't been doing any running lately." CC ignored him but as she walked away, Niles swore he saw a glimmer of wetness in her eyes. This was not right, something must be seriously wrong, thought Niles as he watched CC trudge to the office.

And being the nosy butler he was, he was determined to find out.

* * *

Niles was waiting in the kitchen when CC wandered in for an afternoon snack. She noted that he was just standing by the stove and not doing anything. She ignored him and went to the fridge. The elevator incident from the morning was still on replay in her head.

"Miss Babcock"

Blue eyes met blue eyes as CC shut the fridge and turned to meet his gaze.

"Yes, Niles?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

CC was taken aback by his concern. She hesitated; she could confide in him and tell him everything that's been bothering her recently. Oddly enough, he had always been there for her at the times when she truly had nowhere else to turn. But then every insult and prank came rushing back to her and her face instantly hardened.

"I'm perfectly fine, Rubbermaid, don't you have a toilet to scrub?"

"Well, I beg your pardon, I was only showing some concern. I thought I could help-"

"I don't want your help with anything. Ever."

"You know, Miss Babcock, you're always bemoaning the fact that you don't have a man in your life, but how can that be a surprise for you when you always shut people out?"

"I don't shut people out" CC bristled "I just don't care to share my feelings with annoying, nosy servants!"

"Oh, I see how it is. I'm good enough for you when you're in desperate need of a date, or after you've had too much to drink and you're blinded by alcohol, but as soon as you've satisfied your needs, I become a nobody again. I'm nothing more than a servant until its convenient for you!"

"How did this conversation turn towards you?"

"It's not about me, Miss Babcock, it's about us. What am I to you? A friend? An archenemy? A callboy? Just a butler?" Niles questioned, walking over to where she stood by the counter. CC didn't like having him stand so close. It brought up… confusing feelings that she'd rather not deal with, especially now. She took a step back, and crossed her arms over chest. This conversation was getting out of control and she needed to get back to the safety of the office, where she could think and wallow in peace.

"Fine, you want to know what's bothering me?" she snarled. He didn't answer but noted how she had avoided his question. She continued on.

"My whole plan is falling apart. Since high school I've had my life planned out; become successful in the business world, marry rich, retire wealthy to a multi million estate, then die. That's it. Now the man I've had my eye on is slipping away, and I'm losing control of my body, and I've reached the age where people have started to pity me. Someone asked me if I was pregnant today. I've never even wanted kids, yet I was upset when I had to tell her no! I watched Maxwell and Sarah raise a happy family and I never wanted it. And now that it's probably too late, I'm rethinking everything! I'm not saying that I suddenly want to play happy family, and become a housewife, and have three little brats like Maxwell did. I just want someone to share my life with."

CC hadn't realized how loud she was getting until she finished her rant and gasped for breath. Niles stood there in shock, staring at her flashing eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Miss Babcock, I-"

"I don't want your opinion, Niles. You asked me what was wrong and I answered. Good afternoon"

And with that, she swept out the door leaving a stunned Niles behind.

* * *

A drained CC walked towards the elevator in her building, just making it on before the doors slid shut. There was only one other person in there, and CC almost rolled her eyes at the irony when she noticed that it happened to be the old woman from this morning. As the elevator moved up the floors, CC hesitated, and then spoke.

"I'm not pregnant," she said. The woman looked over at her, clearly confused.

"What was that, dearie?"

"I'm not pregnant. And I probably never will be. Look at me; I'm thirty-nine, and nothing but an alcoholic, workaholic, smoker who eats her feelings." CC said, choking back a sob.

"Oh poor dear"

"No. I don't want your pity. My goal was to become rich and successful, and I've done that. I just don't understand why I'm not happy."

"Because there's still a part of you missing. But I have confidence that you'll find it" the old woman said with a wink as the doors opened to her floor. As she shuffled out, CC spoke softly.

"At this point I'll never have a family"

The old woman turned back, and smiled at CC as the doors closed

"Don't say that, dearie! You never know what might happen."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So this is the final chapter! I just wanted to give a big thanks to all my lovely reviewers; you guys have really made writing this story fun for me! I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters.  
**

When CC regained consciousness, she felt the cold tile beneath her. Her blue eyes fluttered open and she saw the three Sheffield children and Yetta staring back at her.

"Oh, she's not dead!" exclaimed Yetta.

CC looked over and saw Niles sitting up next to her, rubbing his head. The children helped the couple stand back up, and CC held on to her husband's arms for fear that she would fall right back down again. Once they were both up, the congratulations instantly started pouring in.

"Congratulations"

"I'm so happy for you"

"Oh this is so exciting!"

"A marriage and a baby all in one day?! It took me five years to get even half of that!"

CC's head was still swimming; she could barely even process the words of happiness and encouragement. The nauseous feeling had returned full force. A beaming Niles looked over at his wife and could tell by her face that she was not feeling well. He could always read her like a book.

"Thank you all so much! If you don't mind we're just going to slip out for a bit" Niles told the room, in an attempt to get them some alone time. He wrapped a protective arm around CC's waist and led her through the maze of people and into the hall. Niles knew they had a lot to talk about, so he guided her into an empty hospital room.

"You're being awfully quiet, Love," he said softly as he sat down on the bed. He coaxed her down with him, and she sat rigidly. She turned to look at him and her mask of shock finally broke.

"Well Niles, what do you expect? Neither of us saw this coming! I haven't even had time to think about how I feel about all this! I mean, an unplanned pregnancy! What are we, sixteen?" CC said, tears beginning to well in her eyes. Niles instantly felt bad about questioning his wife in her emotionally fragile state. He thought back to the mood swings that both Sarah and Fran had suffered from during their pregnancies. He knew CC well enough to guess that hers were going to be ten times worse. He shuddered involuntarily.

CC was still sniffling next to him when he spoke again,

"CC, I know this is a big change for you and that everything in these past twenty four hours has been quite the shock, but you're not alone. I'm here with you. And I'm going to be here every step of the way. I remember nearly twenty years ago, when Sarah first found out that she was pregnant, you saying that you didn't want kids. Well, you're not the same person that you were back then! People can change their minds. I know you changed your mind about me," he said with a wink before continuing

"What I'm trying to say is, I know that we can do this. We may not be fully prepared right now, but I have complete confidence in us." Niles said, finishing his rant.

CC had remained quiet up until that point, thinking carefully about the present situation and what Niles was saying. She looked down at her lap and placed a hand on her still flat stomach.

"Niles, I never wanted kids," she said slowly. She watched his face fall before she continued, a nervous smile growing on her face "but now that we're having one, I've never wanted anything more."

"Oh CC!" Niles exclaimed, lifting her up and spinning her around, " There's nothing I've ever desired for more than a family, and to finally have the chance to have one with the woman I love… well it's made me the happiest man in the world!"

As he set her down, she smiled at him adoringly.

"Niles, you make me so happy… but I think I'm going to be sick again" she said, covering her mouth with her hand.

* * *

The next day, CC stood in Niles' room as he sealed the last box. All of the boxes from her penthouse were already packed in the moving truck, along with most of his belongings. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You know, we should enjoy being able to get this close to each other while we still can" he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "before you blow up to the size of a blue whale"

"Very funny" she said giving him a look "you'll be lucky if I let you touch me at all, and besides, it's your baby that will be the cause of it, so you have no one but yourself to blame"

"I wonder if it happened at Wal-Mart?" Niles speculated. CC slapped him playfully on the arm.

"We are not going to believe that our child was conceived at _Wal-Mart_," she told him firmly before kissing him on the lips. He groaned as he pulled her closer and she ran her hands through his hair. When he pulled back, he looked into her eyes, thinking about how lucky he was, and little did he know that she was thinking the same thing.

"I love you, Butler Boy," she told him.

"I love you too, Witch," he answered.

Although CC never thought that her life would go this way, she wouldn't trade this for the world. She finally had everything she had never wanted. And she couldn't be happier.


End file.
